The invention relates to a fitting closing device comprising an input shaft and an output shaft, which is coupled to the input shaft, and an electrically operable emergency drive with which the output shaft can be driven outside normal operation.
Fitting closing devices of this kind are known and are used, for example, in fitting actuating arrangements in order to move the respectively connected fitting to a defined end state, for example to an open state or a closed state, in the event of a fault or any other failure in normal operation.
Here, emergency drives which are based on different technical principles are known, wherein, preferably from safety-related aspects, drive technologies of the kind which complement a drive technology of the actuating drive of the fitting actuating arrangement, which actuating drive operates during normal operation, are used.
The invention further relates to a method for keeping ready a fitting closing device, wherein the fitting closing device has an input shaft and an output shaft, which is coupled to the input shaft, and an electrically operable emergency drive with which the output shaft can be driven outside normal operation.
Depending on the drive technology used, different methods are used here in order to ensure that the emergency drive is ready to function in the event of failure or an interruption in the normal operation.
EP 0 851 163 A2 discloses an electrical actuating drive for a valve or the like, wherein an emergency drive assembly having a rechargeable battery is arranged on an electronics plate such that it can be plugged in.
DE 38 40 125 A1 discloses a slide device, wherein an emergency actuating device has, as energy store, at least one electrical rechargeable battery or at least one electrical battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,222 A discloses a battery testing method for individually testing secondary batteries by charging and discharging the batteries, wherein a common battery testing circuit is formed for both batteries.
DE 19 827 478 A1 discloses an emergency medical device with an incorporated rechargeable battery device, wherein a control device discharges the rechargeable batteries to the end-of-charge voltage one after the other in a care functioning mode, and then recharges said rechargeable batteries, wherein a full rechargeable battery is always kept ready for operation.
Furthermore, DE 38 40 125 A1 discloses an emergency actuating device which has an emergency drive device which can be operated following failure of the supply system voltage with energy which originates from at least one energy store.